elysiumpackfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Rise to Elysium can seem like a lot of work, if you start out thinking that you have to have ALL the machines right now. If you sit back and let the progression work for you, however, you will learn that it's not difficult if you don't try to skip around. Getting Started When you spawn into Rise to Elysium, you will have nothing. You will not be able to make a wooden tool, and the age of technology is very far from your grasp. You simply need to survive. Your first day should include the following goals, in no particular order: -Get some food. With Biomes O' Plenty on this world, you will be able to find food simply growing everywhere. Collect as much as possible, as you will not be able to grow food until you get to the Iron stages. I recommend finding some berry bushes, as they replenish themselves and you can grow them infinatly. Hunger Overhaul means you ARE going to get hungry more often, and it's going to be important to eat. -Make a Cup. You will need 5 planks to make the cup, but this is vital to your survival. You have thirst in addition to your hunger in Rise to Elysium. I recommend living near water, and staying near water until you are comfortable enough or have enough cups to venture farther. -Gather materials for your first Tinkers Tools. You can do almost all of your basic Tinkering in your crafting table, now so all you really need is blank casts. You are forced to find Flint in order to make your set of tools. Important Notes and Helpful Hints for New Players Iguana Tweaks and Greg Tech have both changed the way making tools work within Rise to Elysium. You are not able to make basic stone, or wood tools. Learn your Tinkers Construct recipes, because these will help you immensly. Placing a blank pattern in a crafting table will output the first pattern. You can then shuffle those patterns through the crafting grid over and over again. This means you only need one blank pattern. You will hopefully use the same pick throughout your progression. Your pick will have something similar to "McMMo" levels on it, and you must level your pick up in order to mine higher tier ores. Instead of creating an entire new pick once you get the next pick head, instead you should place both your pickaxe AND your new pickaxe head together in a crafting grid. This allows you to "replace" the old part with the new one, and you do not lose any modifiers or XP from the pick. This will work with ALL parts on ALL tinkers tools thoughout your game. The Iguana Tweaks page will help you learn to progress through your tools. IMPORTANT NOTE: The pick or other tool MUST be at full durability, otherwise it will not work. Pick some Pam's Weeeee Flowers flowers, and craft two of them next to each other in your inv. This will make Flower Seeds, which you can grow like wheat, to get more of that flower. Seems useless, until you realize you can craft Blue Hydrangeas into Lapis and White Roses into Bonemeal. PRO TIP: Right-click fully grown plants every so often to weed them, and get Dead Shrubs, which you can craft into Cocoa Beans. Category:Getting Started Category:Rise to Elysium